Once upon a time
by o0-Lulu-o0
Summary: Un cours, une passion commune, un amour destructeur digne des plus grands romans.


**Salut la populace ! Me re-voici avec une toute nouvelle histoire ! Celle-ci va mettre en évidence une histoire vraie, mais pas à 100% ;) Les personnages que vous voyez dans toutes les fictions ne seront plus du tout les mêmes, car ce sont mes amis qui sont réellement présentes dans ma vie, mais que j'ai renommés pour plus de confidentialité. Alors vous allez rencontrer une angela déjantée, un Jacob débile, etc.**

« Tu vas dans quel cours? »Me demanda ma meilleure amie Angela, perchée sur ses talons aiguilles de 10 cm, trottant légèrement à mes côtés.

« Eum, anglais et toi? » interrogeai-je, malgré que je me doute de la réponse. Lorsque nous avions comparé nos horaires hier, j'ai remarqué que lorsque je suis en anglais, elle est en arts plastiques… Quelle option sans importance!

« Arts » répondit-elle simplement.

La cloche sonna et nous allâmes à nos cours respectifs.

La prof avait l'air déjantée, les cheveux partants dans tous les sens, d'une couleur d'un brun fade, une petite taille et un accent franchement mignon. Mon hypothèse se confirma alors qu'elle monta sur son bureau afin d'effectuer la salutation du soleil… Un petit bruit se fit entendre, et ce fut la fin de la période de plaisir…

« WHO TOOK A PICTURE ? »*

Et s'en suivit d'un long monologue de reproche –en anglais évidemment- sur le fait que les cellulaires étaient interdits dans les cours et le sujet dévia lentement sur les possibles causes de cancer dû à l'utilisation trop abusive de ces téléphones. Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite, étant parfaitement bilingue. Ma mère était américaine, née dans l'Arizona, tandis que mon père était un québécois pure souche. (N/A : Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, le Québec se trouve au Canada, merveilleuse province où j'habite actuellement) Je suis née d'un accident. Mes parents étant très jeunes lors de ma confection. Ma mère a laissé mon père quelques temps après ma mise au monde et celui-ci hérita de moi. Il travaille comme enquêteur criminelle de la ville de Longueuil, une banlieue de Montréal, travaillant souvent pour cette dernière ville également. Bref, il n'est presque jamais à la maison, et je m'emmerde royalement le soir chez moi. Ma mère, elle, travaille comme secrétaire à l'hôpital Maisonneuve-Rosemont.

Un bruit strident me faire sortir de mes pensées. La prof se tient à mes côtés avec une machine qui émet un bruit à en faire grincer les dents.

« Miss Swan! Stop dreaming! Wake up! »**

Dix seconds plus tard, la cloche sonna et me délivra de mon enfer personnel. Dommage que cette école n'offre pas de cours d'anglais enrichi.

Je rejoignis tous mes amis à notre endroit de prédilection favoris, la cage d'escalier. Nous étions une dizaine, peut-être même une vingtaine. Parmi notre bande, il y avait des sous-groupes. Les filles à la mode, composé d'Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Tanya et moi-même, les écervelés, Mike, Tyler et Jared, ainsi que les accros au sport, Jacob, Sam et Embry.

« WOW! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec toi Bella ? Où sont tes cheveux courts, tes vêtements amples et tes baskets? » Demanda Jacob.

C'est vrai que j'avais changé radicalement cet été. Je m'étais dangereusement rapprochée d'un copain que j'avais connu à une colo de musique. Cela a terminé en peine d'amour, comme toutes les histoires qui me mettent en personnage principal.

« J'avais besoin de changement » marmonnai-je dans ma barbe.

Les discussions continuèrent de bon train, jusqu'à la sonnerie annonçant le début du prochain cours. Le prochain, je vais m'amuser c'est certain. Musique. Que de bonheur! Je joue de la flûte traversière, un instrument dont le son m'émerveille chaque fois. Je chante aussi, mais personne à l'école ne le sait. C'est une sorte de jardin secret pour moi, lorsque je veux m'évader, je me mets à chanter et tout devient plus radieux autour de moi. Le noir de mes pensées devient alors un rose vif, les corbeaux deviennent des hirondelles.

C'est en assemblant ma flûte que….

*QUI A PRIS UNE PHOTO?

** Miss Swan! Arrêtez de rêver! Réveillez-vous!

* * *

Alors, comment trouvez-vous le prologue? Soyez francs !

Juste comme ça, je suis à la recherche d'une beta pour cette histoire ! ^^


End file.
